Blood and Chocolate
by deathy-cool
Summary: It’s the year after six year and Harry is preparing himself for the hunt. Unlike what he had planed, they are now four of them going, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. What will happen nobody knows.
1. Chapter 1

I did not invent Harry Potter I play with him I do not make money of this I just do it for fun. Also I know my grammar isn't the best but I am getting better. No, this won't be a female Harry story and most of you who read my stories will probably be happy. This story happens after book six and things will be changed. I hope you like it and I haft to say this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Have a good read! Also this wont be update very quickly as I work on my other stories and I write hopefully very long chapters for this one.

Chapter 1 The beginning.

It had been two days since he had arrived at Privet drive from Hogwarts. Three days had also past since the death of his mentor and Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. In his mind the greatest wizard to ever live. The night his mentor had died had been a blow to his heart and to his will. He hadn't known how they would be able to continue in the war without the most powerful wizard.

During his two days here at Privet drive he had gone through most of his things, even re-reading his books finding that the teachers had not taught them a few really good spells that could help in the war. He was even reading the books that he had been given over the years for his birthday and Christmas. It was unbelievable what he read in them and now he wished that he had done it sooner.

Looking out over the night sky he smiled to himself. He would kill Voldemort he would kill him not for the world but for himself; he would kill him for what he did to his parents, his family and his life. Voldemort would pay and he would make sure of it.

…

Two days past since Harry's vow to himself yet he wasn't thinking of that vow at this point. No he was thinking one thing, what the hell was wrong with his friends and why the hell were they in his room at nine o'clock at night?

Harry looked at the three people currently standing in his bedroom: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, two of which were his best friends and the other was his ex-girlfriend. It was late at night and only two days after leaving Hogwarts. He was about to ask them why they were there when suddenly Ginny through her arms around his neck and kissed him. His eyes widen as he caught her but the sensation of her lips on his was too much and so he kissed her back. When they pulled apart he looked at her with longing in his eyes but knew he couldn't be with her.

"Ginny you know why we…" he started but she stopped him.

"I love you, I love you with all my heart and I will always be here for you, please Harry, don't push me away." She pleaded looking into his eyes.

"But…" he started to protest when Hermione stopped him.

"Dumbledore did say that love overpowers everything Harry and I know you love Ginny with all your heart." She said smiling at them.

Harry closed his eyes and then looked down at her with his eyes filled with love. He could tell she knew his answer as she kissed him again and he didn't fight her. Finally they let their lips part and sat up straighter although he had his own arms around her waist and chin on her head.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"Well Ron had a brilliant idea and so we came here to tell you." Hermione said making Harry smirk and Ron blush slightly.

"But didn't you guys think that it would be dangerous coming all the way here, and your parents are going to freak." Harry said gulping at the thought of facing Mrs. Wesley's temper.

"We'll talk about that later but for now let's tell you our idea." Ginny said. "He said that all the old families have family vaults and family properties and I knew that the Potters were an old, pureblood family so technically you should have a family vault." she said making Harry think.

"Normally the old families kept books and other things in there family vault and not just money." Ron said. "Maybe there is a book that can help us." he said but was interrupted by an owl taping at the window. Looking it over Harry took the letter and looked it over. What he found was the Gringotts seal on it.

"It's from Gringotts." he told them, breaking the seal and opening it. Taking the thick sheet of parchment out he started to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We here at Gringotts understand that the war has started in our world and also know that you are a big part of this war. Thus we ask for your presences at Gringotts as soon as possible. We understand that telling to much in mail is very dangerous and so anytime you can come and tell us you are Harry Potter we will reveal what we must tell you._

_Yours truly,_

_Lord Murdock_

"I wonder what they want to talk to me about." Harry said frowning.

"We can go now if you want." Hermione said but then blanched. "No we're being watched." she said shaking her head.

"We can get there." Ginny said looking at them.

"How?" Harry asked her.

"Well Hermione can apparate with a letter written by yourself, Harry, where Hermione gives the letter to the goblins." she answered. "The goblins will verify it because everything you touch leaves a touch of your magical signature behind, while also adding some of your blood to the paper to make it concrete." she continued looking at Harry. "You write a letter telling them what your predicament is and such." she finished.

"That just might work Ginny." Hermione said brightening up.

"Here you go mate, some parchment, ink, and a quill." Ron said grabbing it from a pile in his room.

Taking it Harry started to write the letter making sure to take any advice given to him by Hermione and Ginny. By the time they were done he was very happy with his letter. Putting it into an envelope he sealed it with a little bit of candle wax he had in his room and then turned to them.

"Alright it's done, now tell me how your parents wont react badly to your disappearance?" he said raising on eyebrow.

"We just left without telling them." Ron said as a red stain appeared on his cheeks as he looked at his feet.

"I obliviated my parents." Hermione said making Harry sit up straighter.

"Sent them to America making them think they didn't have a daughter and that they're names were Elisabeth and Christopher Evens." She told him.

"You people are crazy." Harry muttered shaking his head. "Obliviated parents and running away." he said.

"We needed to tell you, and my parents are safer away from England, and safer not knowing me." Hermione told him making him smile grimly; after all it was true what she had said but it didn't make it any easier to swallow. Taking a deep breath he handed his letter to Hermione who wrapped a cloak over her shoulders and disappeared with a soft pop.

"You mother is going to kill you." he told them.

"I'll agree there mate, after this war we are so dead." Ron said shaking his head.

"I suppose we do deserve it though. I mean we ran away Ron, I know that she would have let us go without leaving like we did, but she must be so worried with only a letter." Ginny said shaking her head.

_Pop_

Jumping a foot in the air they each took there wands out but sighed as they say Hermione holding a small Soft drink can.

"We got a portkey." She said brightly.

Grinning, everybody helped Harry pack his things and then Hermione shrank it. Touching the portkey they all left Privet drive for Gringotts.

…

Arriving in Gringotts they all fell on their behinds making the people who were there, which weren't many, frown in disapproval. Hurriedly they got to there feet and welcomed the goblin who made its way to them.

"You must be Mr. Potter." The goblin said in a soft voice so that nobody would overhear him.

"Yes, if it's acceptable my friends will be accompanying me." Harry said softly.

"It is acceptable sir, please can you please prick your finger with this digger and say your name." The goblin said bowing slightly and handing a dagger over. Harry did as told and then said his name. The blade turned blue and the goblin smiled.

"That was just to see if you were who you said you were." The goblin said taking the dagger back. "Please follow me." he said.

Following the goblin they were lead through the massive halls of Gringotts all the way to a set of majestic double doors and into a beautiful office which was packed with different things and papers. An old Goblin sat behind a large wooden desk and smiled to them as they entered.

"Ah welcome Mr. Potter and your young friends. I am glad we were able to assist you in coming here for this very important meeting." The goblin said. "My name is Lord Murdock and I am the head of this bank." He told them proudly. "Please do sit down so that we may begin." He said motioning to the chairs. When they were all seated he started to talk once again. "Now Mr. Potter you must be wondering why I asked for you to come as soon as you could. As you will be turning seventeen very soon my goblins have been searching through your accounts to see if there is anything of importance.

"I'm very happy to say there is nothing wrong or missing from your vaults and so we were able to look through other certain things and we came onto one thing. A loop hole that you might like a lot." he said making the group of teenagers frown. What could it be that would make Harry so happy?

"Your grandfather, Alexander Potter, stated in his will that during a state of war with only the Potter heir left, said heir would be emancipated immediately. Now as the Wizarding world is in the state of war and you are the last Potter alive, then we are proud to say that you are at this point emancipated." He said handing a small leather box over.

Harry took it and opened it only to gasp at what he saw. In the box was a set of rings, only two but the second one was what he never thought he would have. The first was the Potter family ring which was a yellow gold ring in the shape of phoenix with a red ruby between its tail feathers and its beak. The next one thought was a gold griffin with a red ruby in-between its beak and its lion's tail. He had seen this one in history books and couldn't believe it. The first he expected as the Potter family ring but the next one, the second one was not at all what he expected because in front of him was the legendary Gryffindor family ring.

"You must be wondering why you have the Gryffindor ring with you, well let me explain, Godric Gryffindor found that because of him his own family was in danger. And so he told his children to not take the Gryffindor name but a different name. Nobody knew this since he only had two children, a son who was the oldest and a daughter who was only a year younger. They both changed their names to Potter and so the Potter family started. You are a direct descendent from Gryffindor's first born son and so from Gryffindor himself." the Goblin told them making them all gap like fishes.

"Bloody hell mate, you're related to Gryffindor himself." Ron whispered in shock.

"I never knew, I mean I did summon the Gryffindor sword in my second year but I never knew." Harry said in shock.

"That sword belongs to you now young lord, and you may summon it at any time." the goblin told him.

"Thank you sir." Harry said slipping both rings onto his fingers.

"That isn't all the things I have to speak with you about sir, there are two more rings you are missing." The goblin said making Harry nervous. How many bloody rings did he own?

Harry gulped as he saw the grin on the goblin's face he just knew that whatever the goblin told him he would be dazed.

"First, as your godfather, Sirius Black, named you his heir you are now the lord of the Black family and so this ring belongs to you." he started handing a black leather box over. Harry took it with shaking hands and opened it softly. What he found was not what he expected. The ring was made of black onyx and was in the form of a grim with diamond eyes. "You godfather had it changed to that because the old ring had been destroyed." The goblin told him making Harry smile. "Now Lord Potter, it seems like your mother wasn't as muggleborn as people might think." He said making Harry close his eyes. "You mother actually came from two very long lines of squibs on both her mother's and her father's side." he continued. "You see Harry, on you grandmother's side there was a boy named Edgar Stone, he was the son of one Elisabeth Ravenclaw, the second daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw." The goblin told him and Harry buried his face in his hands.

"Sir, are you suggesting I'm the heir to Ravenclaw as well?" he asked hoping the goblin was pulling his leg.

"No Lord Potter I am not suggesting anything I am stating that indeed you are the heir to the Ravenclaw family, the last and oldest heir if I must be exact." The goblin said giving them a toothy grin. "Now before you collapse of shock I would also like to tell you about your last inheritance." The goblin said making them all look at him. "By way of conquest you are now the heir to Slytherin." he said simply then handed two boxes over.

One was made of what Harry recognized to be basilisk skin and the other of black leather. With shaking hands he took each box and opened them. In the black leather box was a ring made of white gold with blue sapphires around it. In the other one was a silver ring in the shape of a snake with emerald as its eyes. Gently he put each ring on his finger and let them adjust. Finally they all merged together to form one ring. The ring was now not gold but for some reason white crystal in the shape of a chimera with a yellow gold bead in-between the chimera's beak and lion's tail.

"That is the combined ring you can also wish it to turn into the Potter ring and it will do that the same with the other rings." The goblin told him. Harry thought about it and suddenly the ring turned into the Potter ring. Thinking to the combined form it turned back.

"What happened to the fourth heir the Hufflepuff heir?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Helga Hufflepuff stated that her family has always had a lady and not a lord which put them apart from every other magical family back then. It is also stated that the Hufflepuff line has not had a single female in it since Helga Hufflepuff herself. We think that it has something to do with the family changing its name when she was killed by a dark lord but never told people what their new name was." the goblin answered making them all frown but Ginny for a different reason.

She had always been told that she was the first female Weasley in generations and if the Hufflepuff family had changed there name to a different one maybe, no it couldn't be.

"Gin, aren't you the first female Weasley in a while." Harry said turning his attention to her and making her blush.

"Yes I am the first female Weasley in a while but our family has always been in Gryffindor." she protested.

"Miss Weasley, would you be willing to try the Hufflepuff ring? If it does not accept you then you are not the heir but if it does then the Hufflepuff vaults will be re-opened and given to you." the goblin asked her.

"It can't hurt, Gin." Harry said placing a hand on her knee.

"Well alright then, I suppose I could try." She said with a sigh.

The goblin smiled at them then summoned the Hufflepuff family ring. As they waited for the ring the goblin explained a few other things about the families Harry now had under him. Although he was the last one Harry felt that it was a great wait because the future of his own family was on the line. Finally the ring arrived and he handed the box over to Ginny.

Ginny opened the box; she didn't look at the ring as she didn't want to get attached to it. When she took it the goblin's eyes widen. With one swift movement she placed the ring on her finger and froze as it glowed and fit to it.

"Gin…" Harry whispered. "Welcome to my world." he finished making Ron and Hermione crack a smile and Ginny look up at him in shock and then Hermione started to repeat the song.

"In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
thus, the Houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true." She said but then Ron continued.

"So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears." He finished and then Ginny took hold of the song.

"The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be." She sang and finally Harry finished the song.

"And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin." Hermione finished making the goblin smile. This four shocked him beyond belief today. To find the Hufflepuff heir and to think that the four houses were reunited at last was a great thought.

"We gathered the houses but I don't think it was what the sorting hat wanted." Ginny said looking down at the beautiful ring covering her finger. The ring represented Hufflepuff perfectly. It was a badger made of gold with an amber colored stone.

"Why don't I summon a goblin to bring you to your vaults?" he said. "I assume you four will wish to remain together." He said.

"Yes sir, if it is at all possible." Harry said.

"Of course, but I will send you four down with a guard as well." he said calling for two goblins. "I don't know if Voldemort will attack Gringotts, I would like to see him try but still we would like to keep you four as safe as possible." He said.

"Thank you sir for everything you did today." Harry said making the Head goblin grin. "Also I would like to tell you that we found a certain Hufflepuff cup in one of the Death Eaters vaults and so has been placed into its rightful vault." he said making Ginny smile.

"Thank you for that, sir." Ginny said with a bow.

"You are most welcomed, Lady Hufflepuff." The goblin said bowing respectfully. The four returned the gesture and soon were lead from the office by two goblins.

…

They arrived in the carriage area and entered a carriage. In little to no time they were rolling along the tracks and arrived at the Potter family vault. They all got out and Harry was told to place his ring finger into the hole. He did as told and then the door that wasn't far from his own finger opened.

Walking into the vault Harry found that today or tonight was just getting even more surprising. On one side of the vault was more then enough galleons, sickles, and knuts then he could ever spend in his own life time. On the other side were different things. There were bookshelves filled with books. There were trunks filled with jewelery while old furniture was all around. Suddenly Harry spotted a one thing he never thought he would ever see. It was a bunch of portraits. He counted ten about and he recognized two of them as the paintings of his parents.

"Are you going to take them?" Ron asked.

"They are safer here in this place, I do plan on living through this war so they will get moved somewhere after." He answered, puling his eyes from the paintings. He frowned as he found a box with papers in it. Going over he looked through them and the first thing he read made him grin.

_Alena Castle_

_Bought by:_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Information: Alena Castle was the first Hogwarts wish was used by the founders when Hogwarts was being built. It is a little smaller then Hogwarts but has more wards and protection the Hogwarts. The library is also bigger and there is an armoury, dueling rooms and even a ball room. Alena castle was also were Gryffindor spent his summers with his own family._

It kept going on about the castle and Harry couldn't stop but think that the place would be perfect to study and get ready for the horcruxes. They would also be safe there from the Death Eaters. Turning to his friends he showed them the papers and they grinned. It was perfect.

"Lord Potter I was told to offer you and your three friend's shelter here at Gringotts for the night as it is getting very late." The guard said making the four Gryffindors smile.

"I think we will accept the offer, thank you." Harry said smiling.

"Oi Harry, you have a seven compartment trunk here!" Ron shouted making them all run over. Harry took the parchment and started to read. He found that the trunk had one compartment that was a library and that was already stacked with books. There was a huge compartment that could hold a lot more things and the rest were the same.

"Ok Hermione, I need you to go through the books and find what you think would be most important. Ron, can you bring the ten portraits over here and put them in here. With this we can bring them. Ginny and I will go through everything else." Harry said.

Everybody got to work and Harry found his parents' school trunks which had many diaries about the Marauder's pranks and other things. They put those in the trunk along with his mother's journals. He then found his parents wedding rings which he put on a chain after finding one and put it around his neck. After that they found a few other things; even a few letters addressed to him which he put in the only small compartment.

By the time they finished Harry shrank it and then they left for the Black vault. There they were a little more careful. When Harry found Sirius' portrait he gulped and put it into the trunk along with the books in the Black section he took the documents from that vault and also put it in the trunk then the left.

Arriving at the founders vaults they found that the vaults were extremely different. There were actually different rooms in the vaults that had different things in them. They had even found the paintings of the four founders there. Harry took those and put them in his trunk. Finally they were lead to a set of rooms they would stay in for the night. The room was one big one with four beds: two on one side and two on the other. The girls took one side while the boys took the other and before long they were all asleep with their wands under their heads.

Thank you to Fairqueen2 for betaing my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun rouse into the sky above, Molly Weasley woke up and soon started her morning routine. She started to make breakfast for her children all the while checking the grandfather clock on the counter. She always brought the clock with her no matter what. She was always so worried for her family and wished that she had at some point put Harry and Hermione on the clock. Smiling to herself she promised herself that she would put them there as soon as she could. As she cooked she thought about the events that would probably come to pass. You-Know-Who was alive on the loose once again and now there leader, Albus Dumbledore was gone. The Order had been a mess for over two weeks when he had been killed and to have found out that it had been one of their own to have killed the kind Headmaster was even worse. Looking at the time she put all the food on the table and then whipped her hands on her apron. Going up she banged on all the doors walking her children up. She heard grumbling but smiled to herself and went back downstairs.

A few minutes latter almost all her children were down. Shaking her head in frustration she raised her eyes up to the heavens and then told Bill to go get his sister and little brother.

"Bill be a dear and get Ginny and Ron please." She said smiling.

"Sure thing mom." He said getting up and going to his sisters room. Knocking he opened the door. He frowned when he saw the room empty but thought that she was probably with Ron. Going he arrived in his brother's room yet found it empty as well. Looking around carefully he spotted a letter. Going over he took it and found that it was addressed to all of them. Opening it he started to read.

_Dear mom, dad and everybody else, _

_This letter will probably find you panicked but I suppose it can't be stopped. Ginny and I have decided to join Harry and Hermione and so we have left for the mission Professor Dumbledore gave Harry. Please understand that we know this is the way we are supposed to go. No we won't be returning to Hogwarts this year and have already sent a letter to Professor McGonagall telling her this. Bill we are sorry that we cannot be at your wedding but please do continue with it. Maybe we will be able to make it. Well apart from that wish us luck, _

_Ron and Ginny_

After reading the letter a second time Bill Weasley couldn't believe that his little brother and sister had just run away from home. Getting up he gulped as he thought about how his mother would react. Closing his eyes he started to make his way downstairs to tell his mother the news.

…

At Gringotts, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter all woke up from their slumber. As they all sat up a goblin walked in.

"I see you have all woken up." He said. "Lord Murdock has sent you some clothes and hopes you will join him in his office for breakfast in a good haft hour." He continued making them all jump as clothes appeared in neat piles in front of them.

"Thank you sir." Harry said giving the goblin a smile.

The goblin bowed and then left leaving them to wash up and dress. Hermione looked at her clothe and was amassed at what she found. There was a pair of black dress pants that didn't feel anything like dress pants. They were pined striped and had a wide leg. Her top was beautiful as well. It was teal colored cap sleeve and flowed away from her body slightly. It was low cut and had an empire waist. Her boots thought she recognized as dragon hide and were stiletto heel.

Ron had a set of black dress pants with a light grey t-shirt and a dark red dress shirt over. He also found a pair of black dragon hid boots.

Ginny was shocked when she found a pair of black pin strip dress pants like Hermione's with the same boots but she also found a red cap sleeve blouse like Hermione's but with a black belt.

Harry though had something extremely different. He had black pants like Ron's but he also had a black t-shirt with a emerald dress shirt and a black rob over it that had patches of black spiked material on the elbows and shoulders. His own boots were also different then everybody else.

"Holly crap Harry, you got Basilisk boots, they only give those to the really high ranking curse breakers and that robe also, it had black Hungarian dragon hid on the elbows and shoulder with spikes from the Hungarian dragon as well. Those things are expensive and not given lightly, mostly to only leading members of teams." He said eyeing the coat and boots in amassment.

"Well it makes sense, Harry is our leader." Hermione said making Harry shake his head while everybody else nodded in agreement.

"We should get dressed; we don't want to anger the Goblins." Ginny said taking her clothes and going to one of the bathrooms.

Once they were all dressed they made they were lead to a meeting room were Lord Murdock was waiting for them. When he saw them he gave them a goblin smile and welcomed them with open arms.

"Welcome you four." He said. "Please do sit we have a few more things to discus." He said.

Sitting down they both watched with amassment as the food was brought in.

"Now Lord Potter, Lady Hufflepuff I must asked one thing." He said. "Are you both lovers?"

That question of course made Ginny blush scarlet and Harry chock on his own spit. Nobody had ever just asked outright and center like Lord Murdock had.

"Eh yes sir, we are." Harry answered looking at Ginny.

"I see very well do you plan an marrying?" he asked making Ron gap and Hermione laugh softly at both her friends predicament.

Looking at Ginny, Harry took his Gryffindor courage in hand and spoke his thoughts.

"Latter on if she accepts I would very much like to marry the love of my life." He said making Ginny look at him with wide eyes.

"Ah I await the day that happens." The Goblin said smiling. "I would ask there to be a Goblin at the actually marriage ceremony for…how do I say this, authentically, it has always been something the Hufflepuff family did when they married was to have a goblin at the ceremony." He said. "Of course back then there was also the marriage alliance ritual that was only held between the two and two witnesses, normally close friends but now a days those are quite rare as you must be soul mates." He said talking on about it making the four teenagers quite confused. "My apologies I seemed to have rambled of." he said finally jumping out of his thoughts.

"It is no trouble Lord Murdock, we would be very willing to accept any goblin at our wedding once we have one." Ginny said making Harry brighten considerably.

"Thank you Lady Hufflepuff." The Head Goblin said bowing his head.

"I agree with Gin, I would be very honoured to have goblins attend the wedding." He said making the goblin smile again.

"Well then as we have that settled I would like to say that you all looked quite nice in those clothes." He said looking at them all.

"We would like to thank you for these articles Lord Murdock." Hermione said bowing slightly. "It was very nice of you for doing so." She said.

"It was no trouble Miss Granger, all four of you are good for Gringotts and I saw your respect for us as well. Also as you will probably be fighting Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters I thought that perhaps a few things to help you on your way would be a good idea." He said smiling.

"Thank you sir, I never knew you could making things with basilisk skin." Harry said smiling.

"Basilisk skin is extremely hard to find but it is very good material to us in curse breaking and dragon handling things as it stops spells very nicely." The goblin said nodding his head.

"Well then I should tell you there is a dead Basilisk in the middle of the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Pardon Lord Potter but I thought you said there was a Basilisk in Hogwarts." The Head Goblin said eyes slightly wider then normal.

"There is sir, I killed it in my second year, it was rumoured to have belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself." Harry said making the Goblin shock in shock.

"That basilisk is yours Lord Potter as you killed it and as it belonged to Lord Slytherin before hand." The Goblin said making Harry blink.

"May I suggest accepting our assistance in taking the Basilisk apart? All part would be placed in your vault and if you wish things can be made with its skin." He said making Harry smile.

"I would be happy to accept your help sir." Harry said. "As long as you taking twenty percent of the ingredients and such for yourself." He said making the goblin blink, then blink again.

"You are far to generous Lord Potter but we shall accept." The goblin said but Harry knew that Twenty percent wasn't even close to haft the basilisk and that he would have lots more to do with as he pleased.

"May I ask that robs, boots and gloves be made, if it is as sturdy as you say that I think the four of us will need them, I of course will only need the cloak and gloves." He said making the goblin grin.

"We would be very happy to do so Lord Potter." He said. "Now is there a place you have decided to stay at?" he asked.

"Yes we have decided to stay at the Alena Caslte." He answered making the goblin grin.

"Fin choice that is as it has magic sensing suppressers around its property." He said. "The Ministry would not be able to see or even know if you four do magic in that place." He said laughing softly.

"That's just wait we need." Ginny said smiling wickedly.

"I shall have a goblin make you a portkey for Alena Castle." Lord Murdock said motioning a goblin over and whispering to his ear about a few things. After that, they started to talk a little more. When they finished they where gifted with the portkey and Harry told the goblins how to get into the Chamber of Secrets. He also asked for one more things.

"Lord Murdock, myself and Ginny have discussed and we would very much like it if you attached some wards around Hogwarts." He said making the goblin's eyes widen. "You have great Wards as I am sure because of your vaults and as there are many students at Hogwarts I would like to keep them as safe as possible." He said.

"We shall do it Lord Potter, count it as a gesture of are appreciation for what you have given us." he said bowing.

"Also can you give the Headmistress these folders, the School board may not like it but, as it is our school we have decided to change it a little more so that it will soot the situation the school is under." He said handing some folders over.

Finally, they all left arriving at Alena Castle in only a few seconds.

Looking up at the castle the four teenagers couldn't believe there eyes. The things was gigantic, and seemed to even have different buildings. Suddenly with a pop a house elf appeared.

"Welcome to Alena Castle, I's Pinky." She said with a curtsy.

"Hello Pinky, I'm Harry, this is Ginny, Hermione and Ron." Harry said smiling.

"You's is the Lord of Gryffindor?" Pink said looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Yes I am Lord Gryffindor but please call me Harry." he said smiling.

"But you's is Lord, Sir I could not do thing such as that." the little elf said tugging at its bat like ears.

"Don't worry about it Pinky, if you want you can call me Sir, no that makes me sound old eh call me what you want then." He said making his three friends laugh behind there hands. He looked at them with an evil glint and then turned to the house elf. "But don't forget, this people behind me are also to be called the same as I. So if you call me Lord Harry, then you call them Lord or Lady as well." he said making the house elf jump up and down in exitment.

"Yes sir, Master Lord sir." Pinky said making the four wince slightly.

…

Minerva McGonagall was not having a great day. No the school board had arrived with things that would have to change; they were now sitting in her office discussing things. Suddenly a nock at the door made them all turn and wounder who it was.

"Come in." she said slightly hesitating as she grabbed her wand.

Yet when the door opened they were not expecting to see the Head of Gringotts standing there with folders in its arms.

"Headmistress I have come to your by ask of the Founders heirs." He said walking into the office and walking over. "The school board has no say in what they have asked and nothing will be allowed to change this orders." He said making the school board shout.

"What do you mean we are the school board…" one woman said.

"But you are not the heir to Hogwarts, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff have all asked for this changes to be done as soon as possible, also my ward installers shall be placing extra wards around your school. That was also asked for by the founders heirs." He said handing the papers over.

Taking them Minerva started to read through them.

"Duelling class, survival class, Healing…but how are we going to get teachers for this." she said worried then she turned to the Board members and smiled. "As you have no more say in the matters of Hogwarts education please leave the building." She said making many of them sputter but as they had no choice they all left leaving only the Headmistress and Lord Murdock in the room.

"Headmistress McGonagall, the heirs have given me permission to tell you of there identity but you must not reveal it to anybody not even your little Order of the Phoenix." He said making her nod.

"I accept." She said.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley say hello." He said grinning and making her blink.

"Pardon?" she whispered softly eyes wide.

"Harry Potter is the lord of the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin families, while Ginny Weasley is the Lady of the Hufflepuff family." he said. "Hufflepuff have always had Ladies and not Lords." He said clearing that thoughts from the Headmistress's mind.

"I see, I never thought it could be possible but a last Potter's have always been surprising." She said shaking her head. "What sort of wards shall you be adding?" she asked.

"We shall be adding, wards to prevent the entrance of all dark objects that do not have your permission or the Heir's permission, also preventing the entrance of all Death Eaters that have the mark and that do not have the permission of the Heirs. They would have to be questioned under the truth serum to be allowed entrance." He said making the Headmistress nod in acceptance.

"Could that not be changed." The Portrait of Albus Dumbledore asked.

"I am afraid not sir, as last years events transpired, the Heirs have chosen to make sure the safety of there students be the highest priority, if it means banning certain students from the school then they have chosen to do so." He said making the old Headmaster sigh.

"Hogwarts has always been open to all." he whispered.

"Yes but sometimes you must understand the need to protect those inside. It is possible the marked students would hurt or even kill other students on orders of the Dark Lord Voldemort." Lord Murdock said.

"I agree with Lord Murdock Albus, we cannot allow the students to be injured, this is a safe heaven and if they are scared from the people inside then how do you think they will be able to concentrate." The Headmistress said.

"Very well then." The Headmaster said seeing the goodness of such a rule.

"Also it would prevent battle on Hogwarts grounds as long as the wards stand." Lord Murdock said which made the Headmaster and headmistress breath sighs of relief.

"What other wards will there be?" she asked looking at Lord Murdock.

"Wards on all common rooms, at curfew if a student is not in there common room you will be alerted." He said making the Headmistress smile.

"Good." she said breathing a sigh of relief.

"My goblins are at this moment working an all wards even updating the ones currently around the school as well." he said. "We should be done by tonight, Lord Potter has suggested that you us some of the people in your Order to teach the students, Duelling could easily be thought by Alastor Mad-Eye Moody or even Remus Lupin. He is after all a well none supporter of the light side." he said. "Healing could be taught by Madam Pomfrey while Survival can be taught by another auror." He said making the Headmistress nod.

"Thank you sir and please if you see Lord Potter and the other three tell them I am not very happy with there choices. Not returning to Hogwarts it is absurd." She said making the goblin smile.

"Of course ma'am." He said bowing then left.

…

Arriving at the Castle's entrance hall they all turned and looked around, there was indeed other buildings around the main castle.

"That is the extended Library, were the newest books are." Pinky said pointing at an old but very big building was. "The library in the castle, is where the oldest books are." she continued. "Then those are the greenhouses, and that is the pool and other thingies." She said making Harry smile.

"Damn I never thought somebody would need an extended library." Ron said shaking his head and making Harry laugh.

Walking into the castle, they were given a full blown tour of the place. The library was huge just like the second one, there were duelling rooms, ritual rooms, even a portrait room that had all portraits from old members of the Gryffindor family. They were of course all asleep and there was even some more room for the Portraits Harry had in his trunk. They found an inside green house, a huge kitchen with other house elves, there was even a few armoury rooms, a few potion labs, ritual rooms, sitting areas and other rooms to with other different meanings. The top floor though held the sleeping chambers. They where all given one each, the master bedroom went to Harry, it wasn't really a master as the room was bigger then the Dusley's house.

The bedroom was bigger then anything Harry had even seen, then the office that Harry found looked out over the Quidditch field and the lake, there was a bathroom that was bigger and extremely similar to the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. There was also a walk in closet the size of the Dusley's living room. Shaking his head at the grandest of the room he set his things up then fell on his bed.

Suddenly his door opened and Ginny walked in. He gave her a smile and she returned it.

"Your room is huge." She whispered looking around.

The bedroom's floors was white marble, while the walls were all dark red with gold curtains at the windows. The bed was a four-poster dark wood with white and red bedding and many pillows.

She walked over to him and lay on his bed making him smile as she cuddled to him.

"I think it's far too big to sleep in alone." He whispered making her smile and hug him.

"I wouldn't mind staying with you." she whispered.

"Pinky please come here." He said grinning wickedly.

"Master Lord." Pinky said as she appeared.

"Please take all of Ginny's things and bring them to this room, she shall be sleeping with me." He said making Ginny squeal and kiss him.

"You Lord Potter know how to make a girl happy." She whispered laughing softly.

"I need to say one thing though." He whispered kissing her and rolling on top of her.

"What is that?" she whispered kissing back.

"We need to go shopping, we need clothes." He whispered kissing her.

"Well my Lord I don't think I will mind that." she whispered wrapping her arms around hid neck and kissing him.

…

"Arthur we need to find them." Molly Weasley shouted making her husband wince as his ear drums where assaulted once more.

"I know Molly but you know those four, they are stubborn and can hide and are very good at it." he said but suddenly Bill walked in.

"They were spotted at Griggotts." He said sitting down. "They were also lead to speak with Lord Murdock meaning more or less that Harry has come into his inheritance as Lord Potter." He said. "It would also mean that there is a big possibility of them being at a Potter property as the Potters had a few." He continued.

"Well enlist they have a roof over there head Molly." Arthur said taking his wife into his arms. "They are Weasleys and plus they have a Potter with them. They can take their own life in their hands." He whispered. "I will tell Remus the news, he needs to know." he said kissing her forehead suddenly they all turned as Bill gasped.

"What is it Bill?" Molly asked worried.

"Look at the spoons, Ginny's and Ron's Heads have moved in-between unknown and home." He said.

"But how can that be." She whispered turning it the clock.

"They have found a place that cannot be located and that, they considered home for now. It is a good sigh Molly, our children are safe for now." He said hugging her.

"But there home is here." She whispered crying softly.

"I know but Molly they are safe." He whispered kissing her forehead.

…

Remus Lupin was right now sitting in the kitchen at Headquarters a cup of tea in front of him. it had been a long night, he was constantly worried about his cub, Harry was after all, prime target for Voldemort and the thought that the boy would do something rash did not leave his mind. Suddenly the door opened and Arthur Weasley walked in.

"Ah Remus I had hoped you would be here." He said walked over and making him even more worried.

"Arthur what is it? What happened?" he whispered worried.

"You wont like this, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron have all run away." He whispered. "The clock at our home has told us that they are somewhere unknown, so hidden, and somewhere they consider home." He said.

"What!" Remus shouted. "I knew Harry didn't need to return to that place, but i didnt think the boy would do something such as this. Running away when Death Eaters could have captured them! This is a nightmare, oh Harry why do you have to be like Sirius so much." He said passing back and force.

"They were also spotted at Griggotts to speak with Lord Murdock, meaning Harry probably came onto his inheritance and would be hiding at one of the Potter properties." He said.

"Well that is good, not all Potter Properties are known I don't even think I know all of them." He said nodding to himself. "Harry could have found one nobody knew about and took that for a place to stay." He whispered.

"McGonagall has also told us that they sent letters telling her that they would not be returning to Hogwarts." He said making Remus' right eye twitch.

"Not returning to Hogwarts." He whispered, face pale. "If I ever see Harry this year I will personally grab and drag him there." He growled making Arthur worry about the Werewolf. "Oh yes Harry Potter you are dead meat." He whispered amber eyes glowing as the wolf inside growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A knew day shown clear around Alena Castle and the occupants of the large castle were all sound asleep. In one room Hermione Granger slept her brushy brown hair all around her book on her lap and calm look on her face. In another room Ronald Weasley lay sleeping legs and arms spread around his bed and loud snoring coming from his mouth. In another room Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley both slept peacefully in each other's arms. Ginny's long dark red hair was all around her while Harry's black hair was as messy as before. Each had a peaceful look on their face and each where soundly asleep. Suddenly throughout the castle a sound was heard making every occupant and painting wake up.

"Breakfast!"

Grumbling to each other they each looked at the time and sighed. It was ten in the morning but still it felt later.

"You should get to your room so that you can get dressed." Harry said, kissing Ginny's lips.

"I think that is a very good idea." She said kissing back. "But as you invited me to stay with you I accepted and all my things are here." She said giggling softly.

"Well then why don't we both get dressed?" He said kissing her.

"Great idea." She said getting up.

Getting dressed they both then went downstairs for breakfast. Arriving the met Ron and Hermione and then arrived in the dining hall were a full breakfast waited for them. Sitting down they started to serve themselves.

"So what are we doing today?" Hermione asked looking around at them as she took a bite from her eggs.

"We need to go shopping; we all need clothes, clothes that most people won't think we would wear." Harry answered making everybody look at him in slight shock. "However, if we leave this place there is a possibility that people see us and recognize us." He continued.

"Harry mate, what you said is true. If we will be hunting Horcruxes then we might as well change our appearance so that we won't get recognized." Hermione said smiling.

"Then we should really change our appearance as well." Ron said thinking about it.

"I agree with Ron." Harry said smiling at his best mate. "A new look will do wonders for hiding especially something nobody would think we would do." He said grinning. "Plus those money cards that the goblins gave us, we will be able to by anything muggle.

"Don't worry Ron, you are family and did you see the money in the Hufflepuff vault and you are a Hufflepuff as well." Ginny said smiling then brightened. "Why don't we leave after breakfast so that we have more time to shop?" She said excitedly.

When they finished their breakfast they soon left the castle thanks to a set of rings Pinky had given them. It was an old Potter tradition to pass on a set of rings that were actually portkey rings. They would bring you to anywhere you had already been. Arriving in Diagon Alley they looked around and then left wrapped some robs around them, putting the hood up.

"I remember after finding myself in Knockturn Alley that I spotted a row of clothing stores. Why don't we try it?" He whispered making them look at him. "We will be recognized here, so it is a little more dangerous in Knockturn we need to have a little bit of adventure." He said.

"Well when you put it that way." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Leaving there standing spot, the four teenagers made their way towards Knockturn Alley and then inside. Walking around they soon found the stores Harry had been talking about and walked in. What they found was slightly shocking as they walked in to see the shop quite dirty.

"Welcome to Chez Kiky, I am Elisabeth and how may i help you all." A woman said, walking out of no were and scaring them.

"Damn it you scared us!" Ron shouted making the woman smile.

"My apologies." She said but they could all here the amusement in her voice. "So how may I be of service to you?" She said calmly.

"We need new clothes ma'am." Harry said giving the woman a smile.

"I see well as you noticed I do not have much of a selection on this floor but please fallow me, I feel that you four are trying to hid from people." She said leading them to the back room. "I specialise in that, helped Sirius Black when he needed to get a disguise." She said.

"You knew Sirius?" Harry asked making the woman stop and turn around then smile.

"That is from where I recognize you. You are Harry Potter, I was good friends with Sirius Black I was the only Slytherin at Hogwarts he didn't prank." She said. "I see you take after your godfather, running from the people who want you dead." She said smiling.

"Actually, we are running from both sides." Ginny said making the woman stop.

"Both sides, well good luck you four." She said continuing on her way down.

Arriving at the bottom level she opened and door and let them in. What they found made them gasp. It was a hug undergrounds store with all kinds of clothes.

"Alight on your right there is the guy section and the left there is the girl section." She said. "We have shoes, clothes and accessories." She continued brightly. "Please look around and try on anything you want. " She said. "I am here to help." She continued.

In little to know time they were all looking around for outfits that they wouldn't normally wear. When they finally found outfits accessories they bought them and thanked the shop keeper then left.

"Now were?" Hermione asked.

"What do people think we wouldn't do?" Ron asked.

"Mom never liked Bills piercing." Ginny said softly then a glint appeared in her eyes. "Let's do that, a few piercings is something the Golden Trio would never do." She said brightly.

"She is right you know." Hermione said making both Ron and Harry grin.

"Well anything to hide plus perhaps a hair redo." Harry said then started to walk through the alley trying to find a hair salon or something. Finally they found one and went in.

"Hi there what can we do for you?" Four women said as they appeared making the four teens jump again.

"What is it with the people from this alley jumping out of no were." Hermione said making the four girls blink.

"Don't worry about her it's the second time today we get scared." Harry said making the girls smile.

"We understand now so what can we do?" they asked.

"We all need haircuts." Ginny said brightly.

"Something that is completely not us, so that we won't be recognized." Ron said.

"Is hair dye allowed." One girl asked.

"Yes." They all answered making the girls squeal then each girl took one of them and pulled them towards chairs. Before they knew it they were getting the full treatment. An hour latter the girls were done and each teen was looking in a mirror with shock.

"Mom is so going to kill us?" Ginny whispered touching her beautiful long dark wine red hair with darker high lights and even gold high lights.

"I am in complete agreement." Ron said touching his now black and red hair in amassment and horror.

"I am so happy my parents aren't here to kill me." Hermione whispered touching her now soft wavy dark chocolate brown hair that had large blond high lights.

Harry meanwhile was looking at his hair with shock. His once black hair was short at the back but with bangs in the front hiding his scare. He even had frosted tips then made it look like he had just been in the snow.

"Damn my parents are probably screaming at me and Sirius is probably rolling on the ground laughing." He whispered touching the tips and letting a smirk cover his face. "Next body accessories." He said.

After paying for the haircuts they left the salon and made their way through the alley again. Finally they found a tattoo parlour and went in.

"What do we have here?" a man said but this time they didn't jump as they had seen him when they had walked in.

"Four teenagers wanting to get pierced." Harry said smirking.

"Nothing else?" he asked.

"A tattoo for me." Harry said thinking about it.

"Then book us all for one as well." Ginny said making Ron pale then shake his head.

"Why not, I'm already dead with mom." He said while Hermione giggled.

Three hours later the four of them left the shop in pain but very happy. Ron now had the top of his ear pierced along with his tongue and nipple. He also had a magical tattoo that would walk over his body; it was a lion with its body a beautiful golden yellow while its mane was dark red and its eyes blue.

Hermione had gotten the upper part of her ears pierced with three knew holes at the bottom. She even got her tongue pierced and her own tattoo was also magic and would walk over her body. Her tattoo was a beautiful snowy owl, its feathers as pure as snow but with gold and silver feathers mixed into it. Her tattoo was right now on her back.

Ginny had also gotten her ears done like Hermione and her tongue but her tattoo was a beautiful dark red fox with the tip of its ears pays and tail being white. The red fur though also had specks of gold in it. Her tattoo was also magical like the others and would also walk around her body in due time. Her tattoo was right now on her hip bone.

Harry though had gone with a neck piercing. Three bars now adorned his neck; the lowest piercing was the longest and as it went up got shorter. His tongue was also pierced falling the others and his upper ear was pierced. One of his tattoo's was around his right nipple and it was a beautiful emerald and green snake with beautiful silver eyes. His other tattoo was an assembly of animals, a grim and a wolf entwined together while there snoots touched a beautiful lily.

"Damn I don't think I'm sleeping on my back tonight." He said wincing as his skin tinged in pain.

"I agree with you." Hermione said wincing as her own skin tinged.

"Well I think we are done right, why don't we go home." Ron said looking around the alley.

"Great idea Ron." Ginny said smiling at her brother who smiled back.

They each grabbed onto Harry then the teen taped his ring with his wand and they vanished.

Arriving at Alena castle they all walked up to the castle and were welcomed by a worried house elf.

"Masters and Mistress's worried Pinky, but now Pinky is happy to see you's return so Pinky will be making dinner." She said smiling brightly and making Harry smile.

"Great idea Pinky." He said while Ginny giggled softly.

The house elf soon disappeared and they all dragged themselves to their rooms to unpack their stuff. Hopefully by tomorrow everything would be ok, and wouldn't hurt. After unpacking they went downstairs to a sitting area and collapsed on the separate coaches and Chairs. Harry fell onto his side, while Hermione fell onto her stomach, Ginny lay on her back and Ron sat on a chair.

"Harry mate, when are we going to awake those portraits of yours." Ron said making one portrait in the room cough.

"Young man, do you have other portraits?" it asked making Harry look at it slightly.

"Yes, I found them in the family vaults." He answered.

"Then please let them out, this room was designed for all portraits." The woman said smiling.

"Well if you insist, Pinky please come here." He said and in seconds the house elf appeared.

"Yes Master Harry?" the house elf asked.

"Can you please get me the malty-compartment trunk." He said softly making the house elf brighten.

"Yes sir." She said popping away and then the trunk appeared.

Taking his wand, he thanked Merlin for the anti magic detectors wards around the property and opened the trunk. In seconds he taken every portrait out and hung them on the walls while the other portraits gasped at the sight of so many new portraits.

"How the hell do you wake them up?" he asked out loud.

"Just saw wake up and waive your wand at them." The woman from before said.

"Thank you." He said waiving his wand and doing just that.

In seconds the Portraits started to wake up and Harry sat down beside Ginny who sat up with Hermione. The first one to react was Sirius who looked around and then looked at them in shock.

"Bloody fuckin' hell it can't be, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron is that really you?" he asked shocked out of his mind.

"The ones and onlys Sirius, we took disguise to the next level." Harry answered smiling at his godfather.

"Damn, I like the hair kiddo." He said smirking. "If Lily were to see you she would be freaking right now." He said then paled at the look in Harry's eyes.

"She is here Sirius along with dad." Harry said motioning to the gapping portrait of Lily and James Potter.

Sirius of course turned to look at them and then gulped. Both Potters were looking at their son with shock on their faces but suddenly James was brought out of his shock only to be taken into another shock.

"James!" shouted a woman making them all turn to look at an elderly woman with long red hair that had silver in it.

"Mother!" James shouted leaving his portrait and embracing his mother.

"My god James!" cried a male voice making them turn to see a man that looked a lot like James walk into the portrait and give both members a strong hug. "Oh Merlin, James." He whispered.

Getting to his feat, Harry walked over to Sirius portrait who smiled at him.

"Those are your grandparents kiddo, I'm sorry I never told you about them." He said softly.

"It's ok Sirius; I completely understand that it was painful for you." Harry said smiling at his godfather who smiled back.

"You've grown kid how old are you and when did I die?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen or will be soon and you died in my fifth year Padfoot. I am so sorry, I wanted to save you but it ended up being a trap." He said looking away from his godfather.

"Kiddo, if I know myself it was not your fault, it could never be your fault Harry. I love you kiddo and I want you to live. The thought that you loved me so much as to try and save my life just makes me love you even more." He said making Harry smile. "So, have a girlfriend yet?" he asked eyes twinkling.

"Sure do, may I present you to Lady Hufflepuff, Ginny Weasley." He said extending his arm to Ginny who smiled and stood. "My girlfriend." He said.

"Bloody hell, the Potter affection towards red heads never fails." He said shaking his head but still smiling. "Glade to hear it thought, you're good for each other." He continued. "When did it happen?" he asked. "And since when are the Weasley's related to Hufflepuff you're all in Gryffindor?" he asked laughing.

"Six year." He answered simply.

"And we found out about the Hufflepuff thing not long ago." Ginny said walking over to Ginny who wrapped her arms around Harry smiling softly.

"Damn." Sirius said but then Lily Potter was heard.

"Sirius Orion Black don't you dare swear in front of my son!" she shouted making both Harry and Sirius wince.

"Sirius dear, have you been teaching my grandson how to swear." The calm voice of Emma Potter said making Sirius shudder.

"He didn't have too; Mad-eye did plenty of it." Ginny said giggling and making Sirius smile at her in thanks.

"Really then I will have to have a good chat with Mad Eye Moody." Lily hissed eyes narrowed.

"Lily is that the first thing you saw to your son when it's the first time you all see each other since he was a babe?" Sirius asked hoping to get out of trouble.

That simple thing of course made Lily blush and the others gasp. What did Sirius mean by not seeing her son since he was a babe?

"Don't tease mom Sirius plus it's alright." He said smirking at the painting of his godfather as he grumbled.

"Young man, please explain what your godfather said." The painting of what Harry now knew was his grandmother asked.

"Well you see, when I was a year old Voldemort, the dark lord of our time attacked Godric's Hallow after Peter betrayed my parents. He killed my father first then my mother as she tried to protect me. When he went to kill me it backfired and I, well, not really killed him but rendered him without body." Harry explained making his parents look at him with sad looks.

"Who raised you?" somebody asked.

"His godfather..." started James but by the pained look he froze.

"I couldn't raise Harry; I was in Azkaban after I was sentenced for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter and the murder of thirteen muggles." He said making every painting in the room gasp.

"But then who...who raised you?" Lily asked eyes filled with dread.

"Your sister and her husband raised me." He said.

"Petunia...you were raised by her and her wale of a husband!" Lily shouted making everybody shudder. "You were never supposed to go there, if Sirius couldn't take care of you then it was supposed to be your godmother." She hissed.

"Godmother?" Harry asked looking confused.

"I thought you knew Harry, your godmother is Neville's mother, Alice Longbottom." Sirius said frown and making Harry's eyes widen.

"Nobody told me that." He said going and taking a seat.

"She should have told you." Lily said frowning.

"She couldn't tell me mom, I...Mrs. and Mr. Longbottom were driven insane by Bellatrix Lestrange." He whispered. "They are in Saint Mugnos, long term ward." He finished and making Lily gasp.

"No not Frank and Alice!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Lily but it's true, Frank and Alice were driven insane by my lovely cosine." Sirius said voice laced with sarcasm as he said lovely cosine.

"What about Neville?" James asked. "We were his godparents." James clarified.

"Never knew that either." Harry muttered then shook his head.

"Neville lives with his grandmother, loves Herbology and is a good friend." Harry said. "Sorted into Gryffindor." He continued laughing softly.

"Neviles a sweat person, shy but has a low self estime that Harry helped in fifth year when he started a Defence club under the nose of the teachers?" Ginny said.

"What?" James asked.

"You started a Defence club under the nose of teachers!" Lily shouted. "Harry James Potter what were you thinking!" she shouted making Sirius laugh.

"Lily calm down, the only reason Harry did it was because Hermione there got him to do it and because the teacher of the year sucked big time." Sirius said then Harry jumped in.

"We were told to read from a book and not to practice that we wouldn't need it in life." Harry said a sneer on his face. "I doubted that since that year Voldemort was back yet nobody believed me or Dumbledore." He continued. "So with a little encouragement from Hermione and my other friends i formed a Defence group to teach how to defende yourself." He said.

"You taught them?" Lily asked amassed.

"Harry is a great teacher Mrs. Potter, especially since he is the best in our year. Harry can perform a full bodied Patronus." She said making the paintings gasp.

"He did it to save me in his third year." Sirius said.

"What! A thirteen year old boy formed a full bodied Patronus in his third year!" one painting shouted.

"Yes Harry saved my life by driving of over a hundred Dementors." Sirius said smiling proudly down at his godson.

"Remus taught me the Patronus when he taught us in our third year." Harry said smiling at the memory of Remus teaching.

"Was the best teacher we ever had well if you don't count the fake Mad-eye moody but still Remus was better. Everybody else tried to kill me even Umbrige." Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry, Lockhart didn't try to kill us." Ron said making Harry laugh.

"No he only tried to get rid of all our memories and make us drooling zombies." He returned making Ron grin.

"True the man was complete rubbish when it came to Defence." Ron said nodding his head.

"I completely agree and to think we actually needed one that year because of the chamber." Ginny said. "Maybe then a teacher would have noticed." She continued shaking her head.

"What happened in second year?" Sirius asked frowning this of course made Harry and the others gulp.

"I forgot you didn't know what happened in my two first year Sirius." Harry said laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Then you're going to tell us everything Harry Potter because by the sounds of it, it was not very pleasant if all but two of your teachers tried to kill you." A painting said making Harry sigh. "It had its ups and downs but I still love Hogwarts." Harry said smiling softly. "I suppose we could tell you what happened in our years at Hogwarts." Harry said nodding his head.

"It was exciting." Ron said. "We definitely didn't have a boring school life." He continued laughing and making Hermione giggle.

"So true." She said.


	4. Author note and a pit of a chapter

**Author note! Very important to read because its going to explain everything for the next few updates. **

Good evening ladies and gents, or should I say good morning since where I am its morning.

Well enough with that. I just wanted to give all the readers of Blood and Chocolate on update on what I am doing with this story because I am working on it. After resently re-reading all the reviews from you I have come to a conclusion that I cannot just simply give up on this story. First of all I love the title, second of all I love what I had planed for it but at the time I got interested into two of my bigger stories and decided to continue those. Well for now I biggest concern is Guardian 3 but I will be working on this one. I have decided to re-write the story, changing them and adding a bit of something else in them, that something else involves the Dursley's family. Yes I am involving the dreadful Dursleys. I know there are not a lot of stories that are like this one and I hope to be able to be one of few. Anyway the first chapter is almost complete, I just have to finish the other two so that I can post them for you all and see what you think of it. Actually, here`s a sneak peak, can`t post an author not and not show you what I am doing. (Grins like a cat)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning**

…

It had been two days since Harry Potter had arrived at his relatives home at Number 4 Privet Drive. Yet Harry had stayed in his room since then, thinking about what had happened during the end of the last school year and what he would be doing this summer.

At the end of the school year, a tragic incident happened, costing the light a key member. Severus Snape, on the Astronomy tower, had killed Albus Dumbledore. Harry himself had been there, hidden under his invisibility cloak, and frozen in place because of Dumbledore himself. Now he was at Privet Drive, alive, and currently planning for the summer ahead, for Dumbledore had given him a large task to complete. The task itself would be quite difficult and a very long process, not to mention the research they would need to perform before they even went out for their search.

In preparation for this task, he had divided his possessions; some of them would be staying here, even if it wasn't that much, while other things would come with him. Yet that was not the only thing he had done. He had been reading and re-reading all his books. It had been a shock to find quite a few things that the teachers hadn't taught during class but that could have been useful to learn. Perhaps then, it could have helped in defending other people or maybe even saving a life or two. Now though he would do anything in his power to help defend the word that was his, no way in hell was it going to fall into Voldemort's hands.

He would stop Voldemort, he would get his revenge not only for his parents, but all those who had died.

...

Two days had passed since Harry had made his vow but at that point, in time he wasn't thinking of the vow he had made. No he was just thinking about one thing, what the hell was wrong with his friends and why the hell were they in his room at nine o'clock at night?

Looking at the three people in front of him, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley, who used to be his girlfriend, all standing there staring at him. He was about to ask what they were doing here when Ginny flung herself across the room, her lips planting themselves firmly on his own. Instantly he kissed her back before realising what he was doing and pushed Ginny away gently.

"Ginny you know why we..." He started but she interrupted him.

"I love you, I love you with all my heart and I will always be here for you, please Harry, don't push me away. I need you, I love you so much it hurts and when you broke up with me, it felt as though my own heart was ripped from my chest. Please Harry." She begged and inside Harry wince, he never wanted to hurt Ginny, he loved her, well and truly loved her but it was for her safety.

"Harry before you say something what did Dumbledore say. Love overpowers everything, everything Harry and I know you love Ginny with all your heart. Please trust in her abilities to protect herself." Hermione said, jumping in before Harry could even compose a response to Ginny's declaration.

Harry gulped as he looked at both Hermione then Ginny. It was true, what Hermione said, and he couldn't understand how he could even think of saying no. Hermione was right; maybe he should follow Dumbledore/Hermione's advice.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked while tightening his grip around Ginny's waist. That of course informed Ginny of his answer and she swiftly cuddled to his side.

"Well Ron had an idea that we thought was brilliant and we came here to tell you because it would take too long by owl and it wouldn't be safe." Hermione answered.

"But didn't you guys think that it would be dangerous coming all the way here, and not to mention what will your parents say. I know Mrs. Weasley doesn't know you're here because you wouldn't actually be here." Harry remarked.

"Well you're right about that one, we sort of didn't inform her that we were coming, and left a letter telling her that we wouldn't be returning." Ginny answered causing Harry to look at them.

"Wait one moment, not returning?" Harry questioned.

"We're coming with you mate, thought we already said this." Ron answered causing Harry to choke on his own saliva.

"What do you mean you're all coming with me?" he questioned while looking at Ginny.

"I am not letting you do this without me Harry, I may be underage but I can be of use." Ginny stated clearly annoyed that he would think her useless in their search.

"But… what about you Hermione, your parents can't be alright with your coming on this chasse." Harry remarked.

"We'll talk about me later back to Ron's idea; we were in his room talking when suddenly he piped up about Family vaults. All old families have family's vaults that don't just house money but books, heirlooms, jewels, weapons and many other things. You are the last living Potter in the Wizarding World and the Potter family is one of the oldest Pureblooded families. You have a Family Vault Harry, deep in Gringotts that might have things we could use in our search." Hermione explained causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock.

"Family vault me? You sure?" he asked.

"Yes Harry but the only way we can find out if it's true is if we send a letter to Gringotts but even that is dangerous." Hermione stated as she started to walk back and force.

Before anybody could give, idea there was taping at the window and everybody turned to see an owl. Looking at each other Ron swiftly opened the window, letting the owl in. Harry took the letter and the owl left at once leaving them alone. Taking the letter Harry was about to open it when he froze.

"Hermione shrink my trunk now." He ordered before turning on his heel a blank look on his face. "Stay together, we have to get the Dursley's out of here."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked worried.

"Death Eaters are surrounding us." Harry answered before leaving his room.

It didn`t take long to gather the Dursleys, especially after threatening them with a wand if they didn`t get up and out of bed. When they arrived downstairs, it was to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny there each looking pale yet determined.


End file.
